emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Events in Emmerdale
Major Events *Jim Latimer's Reign of Terror (1973) *The Village Arsonists (1977-1979) *The Woolpack Robbery (1978) *Who Killed Harry Mowlam? (1986) *Jim Latimer's Return (1991) *Plane Crash (1993-1994) *Home Farm Seige (1994) *Who is James Tate's Father? (1996-1997) *Bus Crash (2000) *The Storm (2003-2004) *King's River Showhome Explosion (2006) *Who Killed Tom King? (2006-2007) *Who Attacked Cain? (2011-2012) *Cameron Murray's Reign of Terror (2012-2013) *The Woolpack Siege (2013) *Helicopter Crash (2015) *Who Shot Robert Sugden? (2015-2016) *The Hotten Bypass Crash (2016) *Who Killed Emma Barton? (2017) *Lachlan White's Reign of Terror (2017-2018) *Big Night Out (2019) *Who Killed Graham Foster? (2020) Other Events *Episode 393 (4th October 1977) - A fire breaks out in Parker's Field and the Beckindale Volunteer Fire Service in manfully fighting the blaze. During the fire fighting, one of the members of the team is burned. *Episode 434 (16th March 1978) - An explosion at a mine traps Clive Hinton and his two friends Ian Hepton and Rod Blake. Clive and Rod are found unconscious and Ian escapes with cuts and bruises. *Episode 446 (4th May 1978) - Steve Hawker and Pip Coulter commit armed robbery at The Woolpack and leave Amos Brearly and Henry Wilks locked in the cellar. The two teenagers then head for Emmerdale Farm where they hold Sam Pearson at gunpoint. To avoid further threats, Annie Sugden provides the two with a getaway car. *Episode 642 (19th February 1981) - Bible-bashing farmer Enoch Tolly is killed in a tractor accident. *Episode 947 (16th April 1985) - Jackie Merrick is knocked off his motorbike by Alan Turner's land rover and spends 5 months in hospital with broken bones. *Episode 1078 (26th August 1986) – Pat Sugden died when she crashed her car down a hill after swerving to avoid a flock of sheep. *Episode 1249 (18th May 1988) – Phil Pearce carelessly leaves discarded rags at Crossgill Farm, which catch fire. The house explodes as Annie Sugden is trapped inside. *Episode 1366 (6th July 1989) - Crooked quarryman Dennis Rigg is crushed to death by Joe Sugden's prize bull whilst threatening the Sugdens with eviction. *Episode 1377 (16th August 1989) - Jackie Merrick accidentally shoots himself whilst out hunting a fox for a £10 bet. *Episode 1480 (16th August 1990) - Kate Sugden accidentally knocks down and kills Pete Whiteley whilst driving home from Hotten. *Episode 1995 (1st August 1995) – Luke McAllister died after his car crashed into a tree and exploded into flames. *Episode 2145 (26th December 1996) – Dave Glover died in a fire at Home Farm after attending the wedding of Biff Fowler to his sister Linda Glover. *Episode 2270 (16th October 1997) – At the engagement party of Steve Marchant and Kim Tate, Lord Alex Oakwell took Linda Fowler for a late-night drive and crashed while trying to snort cocaine. He removed Linda from the passenger seat as she was starting to wake up and moved her to the drivers seat and fled the scene of the accident, leaving Linda to die. *Episode 2521 (11th May 1999) – Graham Clark threw Rachel Hughes off a cliff, killing her. *Episode 2789 (16th November 2000) – Long-serving character Sarah Sugden died in a barn fire that was started deliberately by her adopted son Andy. Sarah's lover Richie Carter was also trapped in the barn but was rescued by Sarah's husband Jack. *Episode 3000 (10th September 2001) – Jean Strickland, the local school headmistress was struck and killed by a stolen car driven by student Marc Reynolds on his way home from a night out with friends. *Episode 4159/4160 (22nd September 2005) - Zoe Tate blew up Home Farm after being conned out of the house by the King family, before leaving the village. *Episode 4167 (2nd October 2005) – Max King died instantly when the Land Rover he was in went off the road and through a brick wall and exploded, although driver Robert Sugden escaped the car unharmed and gave a false story about the accident to avoid being arrested; and the police believed his version of events, as there were no witnesses to contradict his story. *Episode 4806/4807 (16th October 2007) – Victoria Sugden threatened her father Jack and adoptive brother Andy in their home that if they didn't confess to who killed her mum Sarah then she would set alight the family home with them all trapped inside. After they calmed her down, the fuel ignited accidentally when the boiler started up and set the house on fire. The house was gutted but the family survived. *Episode 5169/5170 (16th December 2008) – Matthew King was killed after he crashed a van into a wall after trying to run over his brother Carl. The brothers had been brawling viciously inside Home Farm previous to this, as Carl had ruined Matthew's wedding to Anna De Souza earlier that day. *Episode 5727/5728 (6th October 2010) – Aaron Livesy and Jackson Walsh have a night out together along with Paddy Kirk and Marlon Dingle, the night concludes with Jackson crashing his van onto a railway line and being hit by a goods train, leaving him paralysed from the neck down. *Episode 5817 (13th January 2011) – Fire started by Nick Henshall rips through the village killing Terry Woods and Viv Hope. *Episode 7646 (20th October 2016)/Episode 7647 (20th October 2016) - A pile-up on the Hotten Bypass is caused by Emma Barton accidentally pushing husband James off a bridge during an argument. *Episode 7951 (2nd October 2017)-Episode 7955 (6th October 2017) - Emma Barton and Moira Dingle unintentionally cause a barn fire. Moira goes into labour and Emma saves Moira before the barn explodes. Emma later unintentionally kills her son Finn Barton and is pushed off the Hotten Viaduct by an unknown assailant, later revealed to be Moira. *Episode 8279 (8th October 2018)-Episode 8285 (12th October 2018) - Kim Tate returned to the village after nearly 20 years away and is pushed from a balcony at Home Farm. She orders Graham Foster to kill her step-grandson Joe Tate but Graham orders an escape for him. After jilting Debbie Dingle at the altar, Debbie's father Cain confronts Joe, causing him to fall and hit his head on a rock, seemingly killing him. *Episode 8554 (1st August 2019) - Kerry and Amy Wyatt unknowingly cause a fire at Sharma & Sharma sweet factory when destroying the CCTV in order to cover up their theft of charity money from the factory safe. Frank Clayton perish in an explosion from the fire after saving his daughter Tracy Metcalfe from the burning building. Memorable arrivals/returns Memorable exits Emmerdale is famous for its hugely dramatic exit storylines. These characters have made some of the most famous, memorable exits from Emmerdale, * Kim Tate (Episode 2473 (19th January 1999)) – Kim and her husband Steve Marchant stole a horse, intent on selling it as they had cashflow problems. As they were driving away from the scene, Steve ran over Kathy Glover. While in hospital, Kim convinced Kathy that Steve had not stopped his vehicle when he had hit her, in order to make her husband seem to be the villain – even though she helped to plan the theft of the horse. On the day of trial in January 1999 with the lawyers questioning Kathy's validity as a witness for Steve's hit-and-run crime, Kathy questioned how true Kim's words had been. For this and numerous other crooked tricks, the police were soon on her trail. She confronted Chris Tate to get money as a means of escape and knocked him out savagely with a paperweight when he would not comply. She left with her son James in a helicopter never to be seen again. The pilot asked her if she was Kim Marchant and with her final words on the soap she replied, "No, it's Kim Tate". * Sarah Sugden (Episode 2789 (16th November 2000)) – Sarah was married to Jack Sugden but had been having an affair with their lodger Richie Carter. Having fallen in love with Richie, Sarah told Jack that their marriage was over and that she was in love with Richie. Jack kicked Sarah out of the farm on which they lived and told her she was never going to see her three children Robert, Andy and Victoria again. Jack was also in serious debt and Andy overheard him saying that it would be good if something caught fire so they could claim on the insurance. After hearing this, Andy went out with a lighter and box of matches and set the barn on fire but was unaware that his adopted mother Sarah was inside with Richie ending their relationship. Richie got out alive but Sarah was trapped inside the barn when it exploded and was killed. * Tricia Dingle (Episode 3623/3624 (1st January 2004)-Episode 3630 (8th January 2004)) – After discovering that her husband Marlon Dingle had a drunken one night stand with his cousin Charity Tate whilst she had been in India, Tricia left Marlon and intended to leave Emmerdale. She was planning to leave on New Year's Eve 2003, the same night as the Emmerdale storm. Upon leaving, Diane Sugden gave Tricia a letter that Marlon had asked her to give to Tricia, it was a list of 101 reasons why Marlon loved her. After spending hours in the phone box, sheltering from the horrific weather, trying to get a taxi sent to the village, she decided to give Marlon another chance and returned to the Woolpack to see him. Upon reaching the Woolpack, lightning struck a tree making Tricia trip and a second bolt struck the roof of the Woolpack, making it collapse onto a helpless Tricia. She was found under the rubble by Diane and Marlon and taken to hospital in a helicopter. She was put on a life support machine until Marlon finally decided to let her go after realising that there was no hope of her recovering. She died on 8 January 2004. * Charity Tate (Episode 3987 (1st March 2005)) – After Sadie King tricked Tom King into believing Charity was having an affair with Cain Dingle, Tom called off his and Charity's wedding. Despite discovering the lie, Tom was unable to convince Charity that they should reconcile. Charity wanted revenge for what Sadie had done, which she got by sleeping with Jimmy King. She made him realise what Sadie was like and filmed them together. She got him to confess that Sadie set her up. She went to visit Tom, taking the tape with her and played it to him and his family. Sadie went for Charity so Charity punched her and said an emotional goodbye to her daughter Debbie Dingle and left, despite an emotional plea from Tom. Charity returned in 2009 with a son, Noah. * Zoe Tate (Episode 4159/4160 (22nd September 2005)) – Zoe was standing trial for the attempted murder of Scott Windsor but was found not guilty after it transpired that Scott had threatened witness Paddy Kirk. After Sadie King blackmailed her into selling her Home Farm, she took revenge by blowing up the house. In her final scene, she waited in a car in front of the house, waiting for the explosion, then drove off and out of the soap. * Cain Dingle and Sadie King (Episode 4470/4471 (21st September 2006)) – The couple kidnapped Tom King, with Sadie pretending to have been double-crossed by Cain. The story took a number of twists and turns with Cain's car going over into a quarry, although it was later discovered to be empty and Cain shooting Sadie, although it was later discovered that this was faked too. As they prepared to escape by plane, Cain betrayed Sadie leaving her at the airfield and flew off over the village. * Steph Forsythe (Episode 4514 (10th November 2006)) – Steph pleaded guilty to the murder of her brother Terence Turner. This was to make amends for causing the death of Shelly Williams. She was sentenced to life imprisonment, although it was in fact, her husband Adam Forsythe who had killed Terence. * Tom King (Episode 4553/4554 (25th December 2006)) – Tom was murdered by his son Carl on his wedding night to Rosemary Sinclair. After a confrontation between father and son, Tom lost his balance and fell through a first floor window to his death on the driveway of Home Farm in front of his horrified wedding guests. His death sparked a long running investigation into catching his killer. *Matthew King (Episode 5169/5170 (16th December 2008)) - After a disastrous wedding day to Anna De Souza, Matthew drove a van straight towards his brother Carl King but swerved when Carl jumped out of the way meaning that Anna was in the firring line, Matthew hit a brick wall and went through the windscreen. He died minutes afterwards, just outside of the entrance to Home Farm, while Carl, his other brother Jimmy King and Katie Sugden watched on as Anna cradled his dead body in her arms. The next day the Kings were thrown out of Home Farm. This resulted in Mark Wylde becoming the new owner of Home Farm along with all of their other properties in the village. * Mark Wylde (Episode 5506 (14th January 2010)) – After a year in the show, the secrets and lies of Mark were finally exposed. His first wife, Faye Lamb, whom he never officially divorced had his only legitimate child, Ryan. In turn Ryan was unknowingly starting a relationship with his half-sister, Maisie, Mark's daughter from his second wife Natasha. Because of Mark's bigamy, Natasha's subsequent marriage with Mark was void and Natasha's three children, Maisie, Nathan and Will were all legally illegitimate. During the episode which was broadcast on 14 January 2010, Mark considers suicide in the woods of Home Farm. However, he is relieved of the shotgun by Natasha. Mark's subsequent words push Natasha over the edge and she appears to shoot Mark with the shotgun. The shooting was memorably accompanied by Gabriel Fauré's In Paradisum from his Requiem taken from New College Choir's album Agnus Dei. * Viv Hope & Terry Woods (Episode 5817 (13th January 2011)) - When DC Nick Henshall started a fire on the row of cottages in Emmerdale, the shop and cafe went up in flames. Viv and Terry were killed in the explosion that wrecked the shop, whilst Terry was trying to save Viv from the flames. *Chrissie & Lawrence White (Episode 8041 (11th January 2018)) - When Robert Sugden kidnapped Chrissie's nephew, as well as Lawrence's grandson, Seb the family pursued him in a car chase to get the baby back, but Chrissie's son Lachlan, who was upset that he wouldn't be able to see his girlfriend when they moved to Australia, grabbed the car wheel in a fit of rage and sent them in the path of a lorry, Lachlan and Rebecca survived, while Lawrence died immediately and Chrissie died shortly afterwards. Category:Emmerdale